To Hell With That Damn Nurse
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and knew that everything would soon be okay. / or, my version of Hyde Cheats On Jackie.


"Jackie," he started, standing up, taking a deep breath before pushing out the words he'd been meaning to say for so long. "I love you."

She stared at him in shock; did he really just say that? She'd been telling him how much she loved him for weeks and she barely ever got a response, and now he chooses to say it?

She wanted to believe it, wanted to believe he truly loved her and he wasn't just saying it to get back in her pants. But her broken heart had shattered for the last time, and she bit back the 'I love you too' that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah, well I don't love you." She had never told such a big lie in her entire life. But she was done being played, she had to be strong.

She bounced off the cot and made her way towards the door. He wasn't having any of it. He took three long strides forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back, the minute her hand touched the doorknob.

Even if he would never admit it to his friends, he knew this dark-haired cheerleading midget was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to let her walk out of his life without fighting for her. It was his fault in the first place, he had to fix this.

"You're not going anywhere until we fix this, Jackie." He forced out, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Her words had cut through him like a knife and the scar was wide open.

"There's nothing to fix, Steven." She snapped, "I won't be with someone who cheated on me. I can't go through that again."

"Look I'm not Kelso, alright? I said I was sorry and I swear nothing like this will ever happen again." He gazed deep into her eyes, and felt the scar open wider as he saw her eyes empty of sympathy, but full of rage and hurt.

"You're right. It won't happen again, because we're through." She said bitchily.

"C'mon Jacks, you know me, you know I would never hurt you on purpose. I-"

"Yeah, well you did. And you can't take it back, no matter how many times you apologize." She turned back around and reached for the doorknob again, but he just couldn't let her walk out of his life.

He grabbed her arm again and pulled her back. "C'mon Jacks, we can work this out."

"How, Steven? How can you possibly make this better? You fucked up and ruined the relationship, not me." She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, while he was momentarily stunned from hearing that word come out of her mouth.

"Jackie, don't do this. I said I was sorry, man. I don't know what else to do. I love you, Jackie." He said it without even realizing it. But he knew that he really did love her. And he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

"I don't love you anymore, Steven." She said strongly, but he knew her well enough to hear the dishonesty in her voice.

"Yes, you do." He pushed. Shad just had to. "I know you do."

"Well you're wrong, because I really, truly don't love you anymore Steven. Those feelings left the minute you slept with that skank." She looked down at the floor, and avoided eye contact.

He could have sworn he saw tears well up, but she pushed them back, like the fucking amazing actress she was.

"Look me in the eyes and say that again, Jackie."

Her eyes met his and he watched as a single tear fell from her eyes.

His heart broke watching her in pain, a whole new wave of guilt washed over him. He had hurt his girl, something he swore he'd never do.

He saw her start shaking and pulled her into his arms. She resisted and tried pulling away; she pushed and shoved, but finally gave up and collapsed in his arms, sobs wracking through her body.

"Shhhh," he whispered in her ear, pulling her tighter against him. "It's okay, Jacks. Everything's okay."

He picked her up bridal style and walked her over to Donna's bed. He sat down and held her in his lap, holding onto tightly and slowly rocking back and forth.

Jackie let the tears fall. She couldn't hold them in anymore. She had done an exceptional job, and held them in from when she heard the news, but she just couldn't do it anymore. She loved him so much, and he betrayed her.

She knew she should be running from him, running and moving on, but she just couldn't. She clung to him for dear life, and in a way it was. He was her whole life, and he was suddenly gone, leaving her lost and empty.

She finally sat up, after all the tears had fallen, and wiped her eyes. Makeup and leftover tears stained her hands, but she had bigger things to worry about at this point. What was she going to do?

He rubbed her back soothingly as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. Just the sight of her like this was making him angry at himself. He was such a bastard, and the guilt was eating him alive.

"Jacks, I'm so sorry." He whispered, and when she looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes he felt his heart break again.

"You hurt me so much, Steven. What makes you think sorry is gonna cut it?" she was mad, that much he could tell, but he was almost positive he felt worse than she did.

"I know it won't, and I'm sorry that it doesn't, but I love you, Jackie. I- I need you." He stuttered through but said something he had been meaning to say for weeks.

"I need you, too." She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Give me another chance, Jacks. I can't just let you walk out of my life."

"I want to, Steven, I do, but I'm so scared of getting hurt again." She wiped a few more tears that had fallen from her swollen eyes.

"Jackie, I swear nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I know, but still, Steven."

"I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, Steven." She whispered, placing her head on his shoulder. "I always have."

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and knew that everything would soon be okay.

**A/N: Alright so this is my first That 70s Show FanFiction so I'm sorry if it sucks. They're wayyyyy OOC I know, but hey, I tried.**

**Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken **


End file.
